Butterfly
by YoshiYoshinon
Summary: Even if someone forgets, fate will always play a trick. -two-shot-


_A young girl was crying heavily while being hugged by her older companion, trying to comfort her._

"_Please d-don't go..*hic* don't l-leave me."_

_The older girl stroked the younger one's hair, she knelt down to see her face and smiled sadly "But I really have to and I can't do anything."_

_The girl then stopped crying, wiping her tears using her hand _

"_Will we be able to meet again?" She asked_

"_Of course we will" She replied with a smile and put her hand to her shorts' pocket, she took hold of a cold metal and revealed it to her companion._

"_Here" A metal which seemed to be a necklace with a pink butterfly, but only half. The younger girl gazed at it._

"_I have one too see" She pointed at her chest, a green butterfly which only had it's left wing. She placed the pink butterfly to the girl's palms._

_The older one stood up and flashed a toothy grin "With us wearing this, we'll be able to meet each other again!" She exclaimed as the younger one nodded happily._

_As they hugged each other, she muttered "I'll miss you, Miku"_

* * *

A tear escaped from the tealette's eyes which caused her to wake up. She dozed off while doing her assignments in various subjects, _That dream...all I can remember is her pink hair and her gentle smile, _she touched her necklace that sparkled because of the light. She glanced at a wall clock and realized that it's already late "I have to finish these soon" she muttered.

Miku lived alone, her parents were working overseas while her brother Mikuo passed away because of a car accident two years ago and yet it still pained her. After she finished, she changed into her pajamas and quickly crawled to her bed.

She woke up from the sound of her alarm, then quickly got up and fixed her bed. She walked to the kitchen and made herself a breakfast, after she's done eating, she walked back to her bedroom and opened her closet and searched for her uniform to change. She checked herself in the mirror to see if her appearance seems alright, especially her twin tails. Satisfied, the tealette grabbed her school bag, locked the door, and walked to her school.

Along the way, she was greeted by a pair of twins.

"Good morning Miku~" Rin and Len chirped

Miku smiled at them "Goodmorning guys"

They talked and talked until they reached their destination. They were at the school's entrance when suddenly Miku saw a flash of pink from the corner of her eye and stopped walking. The twins noticed and halted as well.

"Miku what's wrong?" They asked

But the tealette seemed to be spacing out

"Hey Miku?"

"Ah yes?" She turned her attention to her friends

"You alright?" Rin asked

She laughed lightly"Of course I am!", Then turned her gaze back to the direction in which she saw a flash of pink but she saw no one. _Must have been my imagination_

They continued walking to their classroom, class started but Miku's attention was darted to the pinkette who would always haunt her in her dreams not just that, but she almost saw her today too. Finally lunch break, the twins approached her

"What will you be having for lunch today, Miku?"

The tealette raised her head as she was still sitting, "I'll go buy at the cafeteria."

"Me and Lenny too" Rin exclaimed.

They exited the classroom and went to the cafeteria. Miku can't choose on what to eat because of a wide variety of food that had leeks on it, then she spotted a negitoro that was nearly only a few pieces left. The tealette finally decided that she would buy it for lunch.

The cafeteria was almost full and it made her a hard time to find which table the twins were until Len waved at her.

Rin motioned the tealette to sit next to her "Geez, what took you so long Miku?"

"Ahaha it's hard to choose y-" She suddenly stopped after she saw the exact pink color from her past and not only one but two, they were also at the same table with Rin and Len.

Len noticed that Miku was gazing at the the other twins. "Ah right! Miku, since Rin and I can't find anymore vacant seat, we asked them if we could share a table"

Rin also added "We asked them because they're twins too! Pretty awesome right?"

Miku noticed the necklace that the other girl was wearing, exactly the same in her dreams.

_Could it be that...she's that girl _

Luka took this opportunity to introduce herself since the tealette seemed to be spacing out again.

"Hi there, I'm Luka and this is my brother Luki." She motioned her hand to Luki, "We're the Megurine twins, nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled gently that reminded Miku about the girl from her past. While Luki flashed her a toothy grin

"I-I'm Hatsune Miku n-nice to meet you two." She greeted back and sat beside Rin

Miku can't help but think she was that girl and so sure about it.

"You also ordered negitoro. Tuna and leeks sure taste great together!" Luka chirped as she saw that Miku also ordered the same food with her.

The tealette blushed at the pinkette's gaze "Y-yes.."

They had a nice conversation and instantly clicked with each other. Miku also learned that they were from class 2-A and a year older from them.

A week past and it seemed like all of them were in good terms.

Miku was having a hard time with her English and Rin suggested that Luka or Luki might help her, since they were very good with that language.

The tealette refused "But they might be doing something and it's kind of...embarassing"

"*sigh* I'll be the one to asked them then" Before Miku could stop her, Rin already stepped out of the room.

After few minutes Rin came back with a smile and said that Luka would be the one to tutor her. They agreed to study at Miku's house with the blonde twins.

Miku's house was big enough for a family to live in, as they entered Luka and her brother saw a picture of Miku and her family in a formal attire. The atmosphere also seemed to be lonely.

"Um Miku-chan, are you're parents still at work?" Luki asked

She escorted them to her bedroom "They're working overseas"

"And I didn't know you have a brother, he looked just like you, where is he?"

Miku's eyes seemed to be sad "He passed away"

"Luki you shouldn't just brag like that" Luka scolded her with a stern voice

Luki rubbed the back of his head and apologized, "Sorry about that Miku-chan"

"It's alright" she smiled

"Hey hey let's not be gloomy 'kay~" Rin chirped

They began to put out some notebooks while the blonde twins were playing some games. Miku stood to get snacks and walked to the kitchen unbeknownst to her, Luki followed her.

"Miku-chan do you still remember my sister?"

Miku was shocked by the voice and turned to face Luki

"What?" She asked, confused by the sudden question

"*sigh* I noticed when we first met you at the cafeteria, you were looking intently at Luka's necklace and I saw that you're wearing that kind of design too...I'm glad that you still wear that and it means you treasure it."

And it strucked her, Luka was really that girl.

She managed to spit out some words "So Luka-san...she's that girl"

Luki smiled but soon faded "Good thing you remembered...but she doesn't remember you anymore...because she have an amnesia"

Miku was shocked upon hearing this, "B-but why did she have an amnesia?"

It took him a few moments to answer "...brain tumor"

* * *

A/N: Again,this will be a two-shot I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
